Bus
The bus is a vehicle driven by Bill. During missions, selected units will come out of it to attack zombies and protected it from being destroyed. There is a top hatch near the front, where Bill comes out of with a rifle to shoot enemies that get too close to the vehicle. It has different attachment slots for stylistic modifications. These consist of paints, wheels, a bus step, horizontal and vertical exhaust pipes, and window attachments. Bus paints and wheels are purely cosmetic items while the rest grants additional durability to the bus. The bus has Red Barrels, item boxes fastened with rope, and coin safes stored on top. The number of objects on top of the bus reflects the amount of fuel, upgrade items and coins respectively, that the player currently has. These are only cosmetic and do not improve the bus in any way. Level Upgrades The bus can be upgraded with coins. Doing so is essential for progressing in the game. Each level upgrade increases the bus' health and Bill's rifle's damage. Every few upgrades will also grant an extra slot for additional attachments. Units level cap is equal to the level of the bus. To further upgrade and improve units, players must upgrade the bus too. Durability The bus' health is referred to as durability, which functions identically to health. The maximum durability the bus can have is 246, achieved by upgrading it up to level 13, and equipping bus parts in every available slot. Without attachments, the bus' maximum durability is 220. Damage Damage on the bus' page indicates the strength of Bill's rifle. Slots Slots are used to display how much extra attachments the bus can have, and to indicate whenever the bus will get an extra slot with an upgrade. The starting number of available slots is 5''', and the maximum amount is '''13. All extra slots are for window attachments. See level data for more detailed information on bus upgrades. Bus Parts Bus parts are attachments that can increase the bus' durability while some others are purely cosmetic. Unequipped attachments, with the exception of paints, can be sold to Trader. Paint Cosmetic attachment. All non-exclusive paints can be obtained via military cases, and are occasionally available for purchase at Trader. Can't be sold once obtained. Once all paints are obtained, they will no longer be found in military cases. Yellow_Atlas.png|Yellow (Default) Blue_Atlas.png|Blue Deep_Blue_Atlas.png|Deep Blue Gray_Atlas.png|Gray Olive_Atlas.png|Olive Red_Atlas.png|Red Military_Atlas.png|Military Retro_Red_Atlas.png|Rusty red Retro_School_Atlas.png|Rusty yellow Exclusive Black_Atlas.png|Black (Starter Pack) Cicus_Atlus.png|Circus (Circus Pack) Spec_Ops_Atlas.png|Desert (Specops Pack) Heist_Atlas_2.png|Heist (Heist Pack) Halloween_Bus.png|Halloween (Halloween Event) Christmas_Atlas.png|Christmas (Christmas Event) Wheels Cosmetic attachment. Wheels_1_Atlas.png|Black (Default) Wheels_2_Atlas.png|Brushed Wheels_3_Atlas.png|Bright Wheels_4_Atlas.png|Yellow Wheels_5_Atlas.png|Sporty Wheels_6_Atlas.png|White Bus Step Gives 2 extra points of durability to the bus. There is only one available. Step_1_Atlas.png|Metal steps Vertical Exhaust Pipe Gives 2 extra points of durability to the bus. Top_Pipe_1_Atlas.png|Exhaust Pipe 1 Top_Pipe_2_Atlas.png|Exhaust Pipe 2 Horizontal Exhaust Pipe Gives 2 extra points of durability to the bus. Pipe_1_Atlas.png|Exhaust Pipe 1 Pipe_2_Atlas.png|Exhaust Pipe 2 Pipe_3_Atlas.png|Exhaust Pipe 3 Pipe_4_Atlas.png|Exhaust Pipe 4 Windows Gives 2 extra points of durability to the bus per attachment slot. As mentioned, extra slots for window attachments can be made available by upgrading the bus level a few levels. Window_1_Atlas.png|Mesh Window_2_Atlas.png|Welded Window_3_Atlas.png|Iron plate Window_4_Atlas.png|Shield Trivia *Considering that durability is technically the same thing as health, the bus can have the highest amount of health among all entities related to the player. Category:Game Mechanics